Before There Was You
by Ink Spotz
Summary: Lex throws the whole world back in time. In the past, Lex is in charge and Clark has lost his superpowers. Clark must figure out how to still save the day and return the world to the present. Inspired by the CW show, "Smallville".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clark knew that if he didn't stop Lex that the whole world would be destroyed. Everyone that he cared about and loved would die.

Clark raced through the corridors of Luthorcorp as the red sirens continued to flash in the hallway, warning of a disaster even though there was no one left to warn. Clark knew that he and Lex were the only two people left in the building.

He had made sure.

Clark finally reached his destination and pushed aside the steel doors in his way. On the other side of the steel doors, the kyrptonite was so overwhelming that Clark had to reel backward for a second; his strength ebbing away from him. Lex stood at a control panel a little ways away, watching as a huge spire in the center of the room glowed bright green.

"Why if it isn't Clark Kent coming to save the day?" sneered Lex. "You're just in time for the grand finale!"

"What are you talking about?" groaned Clark as he tried to rise to his feet. He had to stop Lex before it was too late.

"I'm talking about you becoming a nobody like you should be!" said Lex. "I'm about to throw the world back into time before you showed up as a superhero and started to save the day."

_"No,_" thought Clark.

"In this second chance world," started Lex coming over to Clark with a shot needle filled with some kind of green liquid, "I will be the ultimate authority. I will rule. And you, you will be a nobody."

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Clark looking up at Lex as he towered above him.

"By injecting you with this serum," said Lex with a wicked smile; waving the shot needle back and forth in his hands to divert Clark's attention to its presence.

The kyrptonite made Clark helpless to the shot needle that Lex proceeded to shove into his arm. All Clark could do was watch as Lex drained the liquid into his body.

"There!" stated Lex with a satisfied air as he took the shot needle out of Clark's arm. "Now when we go back in time, you will be powerless!"

Lex walked back over to the control panel and played with some of the controls. The spire in the center of the room seemed to glow with a brighter intensity.

"Welcome to a world before you saved the day and ruined my plans!" said Lex with glee.

The green light grew brighter and brighter. Clark could feel the floor shaking underneath him. The various cabinets that were in the room shook violently; some toppling over and crashing onto the floor. Soon the green light consumed the room and Clark's whole world went black. Lex's last words echoed into the blackness.

"Welcome to a world before there was you."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Before you read this, I want to apologize to the readers for not updating this story for two months. I have had so many ideas for other stories and focused on those. Plus I had writer's block on this for the longest time. Now, after two months, I think I finally know how I'm going to write this. I thank you for your patience. **

**I know that the chapter is short, but I figured that you'd want a short chapter instead of none at all. I will work on updating it soon.**

**As always, please review. I would love to hear from you. I hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Clark, wake up!" yelled his mother, Martha Kent, from downstairs.

Clark rolled over and groaned like any normal teenager would have done. He didn't feel like moving.

"Clark, you're going to be late and your breakfast is getting cold!" yelled his mom.

"I'll be right there!" he groaned into his pillow before getting up and walking over to his closet.

He threw open the closet door and started to rifle through his clothing. He picked out a dark blue t-shirt and shoved it on. He pulled on a pair of jeans and walked out of his room and downstairs. The kitchen smelled like pancakes and eggs. Clark's mouth watered as he walked over to his mom and kissed her on the check.

"It's about time you woke up," she said. "You sleepy head you!"

"A growing boy needs to sleep," he remarked.

"Even a super boy like you?" she asked raising her eyebrows. "I doubt it."

Clark stifled a laugh and took a seat at the kitchen table. He loaded his breakfast plat with heaps of pancakes and eggs. He was starving. As he started to eat breakfast, the phone started to ring. Mrs. Kent went to answer it.

"Hello?"

Clark immediately saw Mrs. Kent's face furrow with worry. He swallowed the food that was in his mouth and placed his fork down.

"Mom?" asked Clark as he stood up from the table and walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

Mrs. Kent held up a finger to shush him.

"I understand," she said. "Yes of course. We'll be right there."

Mrs. Kent hung up the phone and it took all she had to keep from crying.

"Mom, what's wrong? Who was that?" asked Clark.

"That was Lex. He wants to see you," said Mrs. Kent.

"Me? What for?" asked Clark.

"He wants to debate your adoption and claim you for his own son."


End file.
